User talk:Bluejaysong
Welcome To Bluejaysong's Talk Page Hi! If you're going to comment on my talk page, there are a few rules. *No using capitals to show yelling *No swearing *No innappropriate language *I am a new member, so please don't get mad if I don't know the answer to a question, but that doesn't mean you can't ask! :) *Please call me my nickname, Bluejay, when contacting me. How Do You Make Siggies? I am very new to warriors wiki and I was wondering How to make them. If you know how, please comment under this heading. Hi Bluejay. Everything you need to know should be explained here and here. If you still need further help, I'll try to help you out as best I can. Thanks, 23:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou, Bramble, I am still working on my siggie, but I will hopefully be done soon. 00:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) 7:23 pm, December 12, 2010 Hello! Hi Bluejay!Welcome to WWiki.If you need help,you can ask me,but I don't know everything.Enjoy your time here! ♫Rainwillow♫ 12:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S-Do you want to be friends? Re; Great!BTW,would you like me to help you make a charart? ♫Rainwillow♫ 12:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S-A charart is a picture of a cat Question What do you want your cat's eye color to be? ♫Rainwillow♫ 13:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Question What do you want your cat's eye color to be? ♫Rainwillow♫ 13:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) What... she's quit? my mentor? NO! so i don't have a mentor?! Starrlingpool. 16:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Starrlingpool Sure! Yeah, I'll be your friend! Thanks for asking. Do you need any help with your siggy? I can help you, if you want. 01:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Finished!! Here you go: Hope you like her! ♫Rainwillow♫ 11:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sig I'll have it out to you by saturday, at the latest. And, no, you're not annoying! 03:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay.... Here it is! [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong']]Seeing isn’t Believing… Just go to this Link and follow the instructions under the title 'How to set up and use a signiture' and once you're done with your signiture page, edit this message, and click the 'source' button to the green arrows, under the letters 'Controls' and copy the code above. The source button lets you see the code for siggys and other mombo-jombo like that. Then, paste the code in your new page, and, wha-la! You have a sig! 20:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test 1 Testing Sig... [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong']]Seeing isn’t Believing… 14:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test 2 [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong']]Seeing isn’t Believing… 14:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It worked!! [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong']]Seeing isn’t Believing… 14:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) What the... Er, why did you add yourself (I don't think you're allowed to do that...) into PCA then reserve Cinderheart alt kit, when she's clearly already reserved for me? If you glanced at the list for half a sec you would have seen that, plus, my charart's already up for approval. If I remember right, you'll be issued a 24 hour ban from the WarriorsWiki by Oblivion... Not sure, though. ℳąφℓ₠ƒя☼ş₮❣ ツ 23:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) PCA Reservation On the reservations table you have Cinderheart's alternate kit image reserved. Another user, Maplefrost-232, already has that reserved so you should change your reservation. Make sure you read the guidelines before reserving another.-- 23:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:PCA Problem Well, a new book is coming out... when? In 2011 sometime? So there should be some more then. And yes, it's true, we are actually running out of charart, but just look around, you'll find something :) 22:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No, you'll only get banned if you actually post the reserved charart. And you're actually allowed to add yourself into the table, just not onto the members list. 22:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, look, I was just repeating what I was told. Okay? ℳąφℓ₠ƒя☼ş₮❣ ツ 04:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Making a charact. (cat) Sure.Could you do that for me Bluejaysong?***Jadeheart*** 22:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi Bluejay! Haven't heard from you for awhile. How's it going? 02:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yea! Merry 2011 to you, too! Oh, and the sig,... it was nothing... ;) How was Xmas? 04:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) what does Dragonpaw look like? Been wondering... 2011 is good-ish. Both my Grandma, my mother, and my Grandpa are sick with a really loud, chunky cough... Haven't had any sleep in years, it seems! :( 00:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not on fanfiction but if you want I could post my story onto your talk page. Fernwing 13:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Bluejay? What does Dragonpaw look like? 21:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Mmmkayz....... BTW, we had a few snow flurries, and now we're stuck w/ freezing rain. :P 01:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Hi Bluejaysong. Don't take this the wrong way, but I prefer to get to know someone and talk to them a bit before declaring myself 'friends'. That's not to say I don't like you or anything - I'll be friend''ly'' to you of course :) Just in my opinion, the label 'friend' is tossed around a little too much on the internet. :P 21:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Rain I didn't effect us much. Just slightly icey roads. Anyway, the snow did stick, but it melted overnight. I hate Oregon. ;) 01:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Now it's like, 60 degrees out and raining. No chance of snow know, really. 14:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Anywho, we're supposed to get temps. up to 70 degrees tomorrow. :( BTW, what happened to your talkpage? 02:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) If you want it fixed, you could try talking to Waitingforspring. He's good with coding. :) 01:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE JOIN http://warriorscatsrpgame.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Cats_RP_Game_Wiki Please join this! Dawnice 17:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Hi Bluejay! I have fixed your talk page. Kind regards, 20:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh,okay!Thanks for telling me.I would feel devastated if someone changed their charart that I made for them without telling me first!XD 00:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Really?Yay!!! 00:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: That's a good sign. :) 14:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Umm....Bluejay? Your not suppose to have any fanfiction stuff on this wiki, so you'll have to take your story from your userpage to a fanfiction site. 13:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bluejay! 13:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC)